


I know you all over again

by InuokaSoap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bittersweet, Childhood, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuokaSoap/pseuds/InuokaSoap
Summary: “It’s a shame…” Tadashi says, only just audibly, “We can’t see the stars…”“That doesn’t matter.” Kei replies, “We’ve got plenty right here.”He speaks just like he always has, seriously and sincerely. He doesn’t quite make eye contact, staring off into space a little. It’s off-hand, like it’s obvious, and that makes Tadashi fall in love just a little bit more. He has no other option, really. It's just always been like that.





	I know you all over again

**Author's Note:**

> My (very very very late) haikyuu valentine's exchange piece for Alice! (@whatever-i-am-in-wonderland on tumblr)

It’s been a while. They’ve been swept apart by a river of late-night practice and assignments due the next morning and responsibilities at home. Finally, the current had calmed down just enough for them to stop and breathe; finally, they had tonight. Bodies much longer than they were used to climb out of Kei’s bedroom window, feet careful not to shift the immaculately placed figurines on the windowsill. Pulling themselves onto the roof, they sit side by side with their knees just touching just like they used to do. They sit in silence for a moment, just like they used to do, and stare up at the cloudy night sky.  
“It’s a shame…” Tadashi says, only just audibly, “We can’t see the stars…”  
“That doesn’t matter.” Kei replies, “We’ve got plenty right here.”He speaks just like he always has, seriously and sincerely. He doesn’t quite make eye contact, staring off into space a little. It’s off-hand, like it’s obvious, and that makes Tadashi fall in love just a little bit more. He has no other option, really. It's just always been like that. They look up at the sky, reminiscing.

It's been years; so many years since they met as kids, since they started playing volleyball together, since Kei told Tadashi he'd found a place just for them. Tadashi remembered how scared he'd been the first time he tried to climb the roof, and how wonderful the stars looked that night, and how amazing it felt to just sit there with his best friend and see something just for them. It's been so many years since Tadashi fell in love. He fell in love with many things that night. He fell in love with cool breezes and the still night sky. He fell in love with the stars and the way the moonlight cast its shadows on the world. He fell in love with the sound of Kei's laugh, and the warm feeling he got when they were together.

They look at the clouds, they don't say a thing. Tadashi takes Kei's hand in his own, the contact saying more than enough. It's just like it's always been.

Tadashi remembers their first day of high school; and how so much had felt different. Kei didn't laugh as much anymore, but Tadashi always kept a smile on his face. He still loved cool breezes and the way the moonlight cast shadows on his face in the still night sky. They'd signed up for the volleyball club together, and were fortunately in the same class. They came back to Kei's house after school, just like they'd done years before, and sat on the roof to stare up at the stars. They'd been doing this for years, and Tadashi wasn't scared anymore, but the stars still looked just as beautiful as they had that first night. Kei talked to him about the past, about the future, and he laughed. And Tadashi remembered the second time he fell in love. He fell in love with the way Kei's eyes crinkled when he smiled, and also the stillness of his face as he looked out into space. He fell in love with the colour of Kei's eyes and the gentle ups and downs of his voice. He fell in love with Kei.

It has been years since then and still, Tadashi’s feelings hadn’t changed. Tadashi rests his head on Kei's shoulder, and Kei presses a kiss to his crown. Gentle music from Kei's mother's radio drifts up to join them; it's some old, cheesy love song. It's just like it's always been.

At the start of their second year, the rain had been heavy and never seemed to stop. It was no longer just Kei and Tadashi. Tadashi had many new friends, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, Kei did too. Their friendship felt closer than ever, but they were hit by a stream of late-night practice, and assignments due the next morning and responsibilities at home. They were able to wade through enough to stay afloat, but not enough to swim. Not nearly enough. When the current calmed down, the rain had been torrential. School had been closed for the day and Tadashi found himself at Kei's house. The rain finally stopped in the late evening and, wet clothes be damned, Kei and Tadashi climbed up to the rooftop. It has been so long since then. It feels like so long since Tadashi kissed Kei that first time.

"Are we really gonna make it, Kei?" Tadashi's voice is shaking. It's been so long since he's felt like this, but they're about to be thrown into an ocean.  
"It'll be fine. It always is." Kei replies. He's serious and sincere. He doesn't quite make eye contact and he speaks in an off-hand manner, like it's obvious. 

Graduation. Tadashi's sat through two of them before, but none of them have ever felt like this. The day is over, and he takes one last walk around the grounds. He stops in the gym, and he chokes up a little. This was where he'd made so many memories. He'd made so many unforgettable memories with his teammates, with his friends, with Kei. He knows he shouldn’t, but Tadashi can’t help but cry.  
"Remember when Hinata thought he could jump over the net and got stuck?"  
Tadashi turns around and sees Kei standing there, a small smile on his face. Tadashi chuckles. How could he forget?  
"Don't be sad to leave here. We all knew it was gonna happen." Kei walks over and stands by Tadashi's side. "The fact that you're this worked up over it surely means you'll remember it, right?" 

Tadashi nods, drying his eyes. Things were going to be just fine.

They finish their walk around the grounds together, and set off home from school for the very last time. They head straight for Kei's house, just like they used to do. Kei's mother has the radio on, and Akiteru is buzzing with pride and excitement at the sight of them. They're finally able to sit in Kei's room, just like they used to do. They talk, they play games, they touch, they kiss. The sky is dark, and just like they used to do, they take one more trip out of Kei’s bedroom window.    
  


 


End file.
